Horizonte de sucesos
by Ambar V
Summary: Es un pequeño relato de como creo que Asami y Korra empezaron con su atracción mutua y ademas del como sobre llevaron el hecho de que se separarían cuando Korra decidio irse al Sur, como despedirse ante la posibilidad de no confesar lo que sientes mas allá de su gusto propio


Se que tengo años de no pasarme por aquí y ahora que ya tendré un poco mas de tiempo libre espero poder continuar con las historias que deje a medias, es un pequeño relato de como creo que pudieron haber empezado esas cartas entre ambas y porque solo a Asami le respondió y un poco de explicar cómo empezó su atracción en si es aprovechando un poco que estaba inspirada para escribir.

**Horizonte de sucesos**

"_**Hay momentos en la vida que parecen únicamente sueños y no parecen que son parte de la realidad, si no mas bien una simpe ilusión de lo que creemos que pasa en nuestras vidas o como es que nos gustaría que pasaran las cosas hasta que nos damos cuenta que esta sucediendo, que ese efímero instante es real y que no podemos dar marcha atrás al tiempo para vivirlo plenamente, disfrutar del momento y las sensaciones que puede despertar en nosotros, que puedes generar en mi…"**_

Había empezado por enésima vez aquella carta de despedida la pelinegra sin estar segura de como continuar sin dejar en evidencia sus profundos pensamientos por aquella morena, además de esos nuevos y desconocidos sentimientos que se encontraban a flor de piel. En un principio no era plenamente consciente de ellos hasta hace un tiempo atrás, cuando una tarde en la que compartieron solo ellas dos la morena se atrevió a preguntar si llamaba su atención, aunque su respuesta inmediata debió ser no o por lo menos la meditada, su subconsciente fue más rápida y pronto había dicho que si llamaba su atención, hasta confesarle que en realidad le gustaba pensando que no había grandes sentimientos de por medio, sin embargo, la noticia de la partida de la morena solo logro que tuviera que aceptar que estos eran mucho mas profundos de lo que pensaba y que para agravarlo mas no tendría la oportunidad de mencionarlo antes de que partiera a la tribu del sur.

"Tiene que hacerlo"- se repetía insistentemente como un mantra cada día, era consciente de que las últimas semanas fueron muy duras para su amiga y que posiblemente este era el paso más sensato que debía dar para continuar y buscar su recuperación total para continuar con su vida, solo que eso no volvía las cosas mas sencillas para Asami ya que de cierta forma se sentía un poco traicionada con el actuar de la ojiazul, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

"_Serás la primera en saber Asami, lo prometo"_ fue el comentario que le hizo aquella vez que tuvieron verdadera privacidad desde el incidente y aunque el tema de su partida era sensible tenia la necesidad de saber que podía suceder, solo que su respuesta no había quedado ahí si no que soltando de repente "_¿Por qué quieres ser la primera?", _pensando un poco el posible porque de su interes la pelinegra podía asegurar que no buscaba retenerla con ella pidiéndole que no se fuera, no podía ser tan egoísta como para ser algo como eso cuando podía ver el beneficio de su posible partida, en ese instante se quedo callada por unos segundos meditando cuál sería su respuesta sonriendo un poco le dijo a Korra que se debía a que solo era mero interes por la decisión de su amiga guardándose la verdadera respuesta, "que tal vez y solo tal vez debí decirle" y es que aunque fuera una persona acostumbrada a las perdidas y a despedirse de las personas que le importan deseaba contar con tiempo para prepararse ante la distancia que las separaría, de saber que no estaría tan cerca para verse pero sobre todo no verse tan afectada sentimentalmente o incluso el llegar a sentirse arrepentida imaginando que pudo haber dado un paso más allá de la relación que mantenían de amistad y demostrar un poco mas sus verdaderas intenciones con la morena, a pesar de que se prometió que le daría tiempo a esta situación avanzando despacio en este sutil cambio de su amistad, respetando el espacio que ambas necesitaban.

Sin embargo, ahora creía que podía haber hecho un poco más, como haberle dado ese abrazo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos cada vez que estaban juntas, o el simple y casto beso que se imaginó dándole en la mejilla aquella tarde que vio a Korra relajarse y dormitar a su lado tan tranquila irradiando la confianza de que estando con ella podía mostrarse un poco más vulnerable.

"Perdiste tu oportunidad" se regaño la pelinegra consiente que hacer algo de eso ahora sería volver todo más difícil para las dos.

Quien diría que una persona como Korra podría hacer que cambiara tan drásticamente su forma de pensar, mas que cuando la vio por primera vez solo se trataba de una persona más en la multitud que se cruzaba con ella, con la excepción de que a pesar de la distancia que las separaba Korra era una persona que no pasaba desapercibida tanto así que al pasar a su lado se sintió con la necesidad de dirigirle algunas palabras lo que fuera sin saber del todo el porque de aquella necesidad, sin saber que de alguna manera la volvería a colocar en su camino logrando ese primer intercambio de palabras calmando un poco su peculiar gusto por esta desconocida pero dejando la espinita de quererla conocer de verdad y porque no ser su amiga. Algo tenia esta mujer que se le hacía atractivo solo que sin considerarlo como una atracción romántica ¿en qué momento había cambiado eso?

Si se ponía a rememorar sus interacciones y el cómo nació su insipiente amistad no encontraba del todo cuando todo cambio ya que parecía como si se hubiera dado de un día para el otro, cuando lo más sensato sería decir que fue bastante gradual, ya que mientras mas la iba conociendo mas llamaba su atención, era una persona interesante que empezaba a gustarle como persona hasta el día en que se dio cuenta que ese gusto era mucho más allá de una simple amistad ya que físicamente también empezaba a gustarle.

Todo fue tan distinto a como la gente cuenta que llega esa persona especial en donde la vez pasar y en un segundo sabes que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella porque te parece la persona mas hermosa del mundo, ahora se reía de aquellos cuentos porque en este caso fue todo lo contrario fue paulatino encontrando de a poco las cosas que le gustaban hasta el día en que simplemente la vio a la cara con esa pequeña sonrisa que transmitía tanta felicidad que era contagiosa, con una mirada profunda con un brillo diferente marcado por el tiempo y los momento difíciles pero que eso no lograba menguarlo por lo cual era tan difícil notarlo además de la actitud que mantenía ante la vida viendo aun así el lado positivo de las cosas, alegre y a simple vista fácil de tratar siempre amable sin embargo esto solo era la superficie de quien era en realidad ya que había mucho mas en ella que no dejaba ver y tal vez a eso se debía su interes de conocer que más escondía.

"A quien quieres engañar" se reprendió Asami por enésima vez en el día "es atractiva, hipnotizante, TE GUSTA y ahora se ira".

Tomando la hoja que se encontraba sobre su escritorio la observo leyendo lo poco que llevaba escrito, sin dudar lo rasgo por la mitad igual que todos sus pasados intentos, no podía hacer esto y decirle cuanto la quiere de una forma tan cobarde como era confesarse en un pedazo de papel y sobre todo cuando no se atrevió a decirlo de frente.

Resignada se levantó del escritorio dirigiéndose a los muelles de Ciudad Republica, aun faltaban unos minutos para que llegaran, pero quería tener la oportunidad para inspeccionar el barco que se llevaría a Korra a casa.

-Asami ¿puedo ayudarte? -la amable voz de Senna detuvo su avance hacia el barco- Korra aún no ha llegado.

-Si lo sé, iba… solo quería… quería revisar que todo estuviera bien con el barco- responde sin mirar a la madre de la morena.

Por unos instantes que para la pelinegra parecieron horas ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio con la insistente mirada de la mujer mayor sobre Asami, quien se sentía que podían ver a través de ella y cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Ya veo, te puedo asegurar que todo está en perfectas condiciones.

Asintiendo en respuesta la pelinegra rehízo el camino andado quedándose nuevamente en el muelle viendo con dirección a la isla de los maestros aire, nuevamente la asaltaron los pensamientos de que debió hacer más, pasar más tiempo con Korra y porque no decirle lo que empezaba a sentir por ella…

-Sera solo un tiempo que se pasara muy rápido, estarán bien las dos.

Cuando Asami iba a preguntar a qué se refería a lo lejos pudo escuchar a Oogi que empezaba a descender para aterrizar en el muelle con toda la familia de Tenzin, Tonraq y por supuesto Korra, sin pensarlo se acercó para tratar de ayudar a la morena a bajar acomodando la silla de ruedas más cerca del bisonte.

\- ¿Puedo …? -sin terminar la pregunta recibió un par de golpes en el hombro de parte de Tonraq otorgándole el permiso de ir por Korra.

Subiendo a Oogi, la pelinegra pudo ver a la morena sentada observando al horizonte con la mirada perdida en dirección contraria a Ciudad Republica, tiempo que los demás aprovecharon para bajar dejando a las dos amigas solas.

Sin decir palabra alguna Asami se sentó al lado de su amiga, permaneciendo en silencio simplemente disfrutando de la presencia de la otra que a pesar de que sus cuerpo no se tocaban, podía sentir una corriente que recorría su cuerpo, como si el calor que irradiaba la otra persona pudiera ser tan fuerte que de alguna manera se estaban tocando, porque en este punto no era necesario el contacto cien por ciento físico siendo solo suficiente el estar juntas y valorar estos instantes mas porque Asami estaba segura que serían los últimos en un largo periodo.

-Asami solo quería decirte que lo …

-Oye no tienes que decir nada, lo entiendo- la interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir con su disculpa- vamos nos están esperando.

A pesar de que se encontraba molesta por la forma en que se entero debía entender que posiblemente no habría sido fácil para la morena decirle después de una decisión así, al ver como la observaba con cierta cautela y un semblante marcado por la culpa, Asami le sonrió disculpándola por lo no dicho, acercándose lentamente en lo que parecería el simple movimiento para tomarla en brazos y bajar se transformo en un casto beso cerca de la comisura de los labios de Korra.

-Todo esta bien entre nosotras, antes de que te des cuenta estarás de regreso.

Sin darle oportunidad a responder la tomo en brazos para bajar del bisonte y acomodarla en la silla de ruedas que la esperaba, para la vista de los demás en el lugar podría ser la misma imagen que habían estado presenciando los últimas semanas en el cual una Korra triste y cabizbaja era acompañada por una Asami seria y preocupada por las necesidades de su amiga acompañándola en todo momento, sin imaginar cuanto distaba de la realidad ya que ninguno podía ver el sonrojo que asomaba en las mejillas de la morena y el pequeño atisbo de sonrisa que empezaba a aparecer en la boca de ambas mujeres.

\- ¿Segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?

-No, gracias Asami.

Una vez que las despedidas se terminaron y la promesa de que escribiría, Asami la acompaño hasta el barco donde una vez instalada en su camarote no había nada mas por hacer, las palabras en este momento se encontraban perdidas en ambas o simplemente estaban de sobra ya que ¿Cómo se despide de otra persona sin decir adiós?, porque en el fondo esperaban que solo fuera un efímero tiempo.

-Cuídate Korra, te espero pronto- dice empezando a irse.

-Asami espera-dice sacando un pequeño sobre blanco entregándoselo a la pelinegra- tú también cuídate.

Sin intercambiar otra palabra Asami se retiro hacia donde estaba la familia de Tenzin y sus amigos para ver partir el barco rumbo al Sur, la mirada esmeralda de Asami no perdió de vista el horizonte a pesar de que el barco cada instante era más difícil de distinguir acariciando aquel sobe blanco, después de todo la morena se le había adelantado.

**.::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::. .::..::.**

Jeje bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado y agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí y si les gusto o no espero sus comentarios, pórtense mal.


End file.
